


Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love!

by NatTheSongbird



Category: OHSHC - Fandom, Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Host Club shenanigans, Multi, Romance, Slow Build, occasionally sad but mostly funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatTheSongbird/pseuds/NatTheSongbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi already found herself surrounded by the eccentricities of the Ouran High School Host Club. What else could possibly surprise her? </p>
<p>Everything, it seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Haruhi's POV**

"Wait, wait, what?" I ask, totally bewildered. Tamaki is spinning around the room in a total daze, yelling something about dresses and kawaii and whatever.

Kyoya sighs and pushes his glasses up. "At the Host Club, we are all a 'family', as dictated by Tamaki," he explains, exasperated. I can tell he's not exactly a fan of Tamaki's crazy ideas.

"A family... is that why he keeps referring to himself as my 'Daddy'?" I ask slowly.

"Precisely. You are his 'daughter', the twins are... the 'sons', I think, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai are the neighbors, and I'm..." Kyoya says, only to be cut off by Tamaki.

"MOMMY!" Tamaki wailed.

"Yes, that," he muttered under his breath to me, and I stifled a laugh. He raised his voice so Tamaki could hear him. "What?"

"Our daughter is using those dirty boy words again!!!!" he sobs, melting to the ground.

What the...?

Oh right, I said I didn't care if I looked like a "dude" to everyone. I walk over to my senpai and crouch next to him, putting my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, senpai, I won't say that again if you don't want me to," I say in an effort to console him.

He springs up and glomps on me in a really tight hug, spinning me around so fast the room wobbles. "Aaaa-aaah!! My daughter is so adorable!! Haruhi, you must always stay in the Host Club and be our secret princess so Daddy can protect you!!" he yells excitedly, still spinning.

"S-senpai, I'm really dizzy," I manage to say before falling to the floor. Before I actually hit the ground, Tamaki loops one arm behind my waist and pulls me up to him.

He instantly snaps into his princely mode, pulling me back to my feet but not removing his arm.

"Be more careful, Haruhi. We can't let you get hurt, now can we?" he says in his Host Club voice.

I can feel a small blush creep up my face at our proximity. We're so close, if I leaned forward-

Woah! No, no, no! Focus, Haruhi. He's just using his Host Club tricks on you!! Deep breath and speak normally.

"I- uh, I'm... Ah, I, uh, I gotta go," I stammer.

Great job Haruhi. Smooth.

I run out the door, flustered and confused. I see Tamaki standing there, baffled, and as I run out I see Kyoya smirk and raise one eyebrow at me. The twins cross their arms and glance at me before mischievous grins spread across their faces.

Oh, no. I'd be worried about this, but I've got bigger problems.

Like why is my heart pounding so hard? Maybe I need to see a doctor. Why am I still blushing, and smiling, about our little situation? My brain is off today. That's all.

That must be all.


	2. What Is Wrong With These People?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!

Two shadows fall across the pages of my book as I sit in the back of a classroom with my lunch. Oh, no...

"So this is where you eat," Hikaru says smugly.

"We knew we'd find you someday," Kaoru adds.

"Now come with us. Boss's orders," they say in mischievous unison, grabbing my arms.

"What? Where? Why?" I ask, struggling to get away.

"Don't ask questions!" they exclaim as they drag me to the cafeteria.

Oh, I see. Tamaki-senpai must've ordered them to come get me to eat with the Host Club. Great.

Tamaki looks up when we get there and gives me a big bright smile.

"There you are!! Come and eat with us!! A family should always eat together!!" he says, pulling a chair out next to him. I sigh and sit down.The twins slide into seats across from me.

"So, Haruhi, how are your classes going?" Tamaki asks eagerly.

"Good. It's a decent amount of work, but nothing too difficult." I can tell he's going to be questioning me all of lunch. I sigh and brace myself for it.

"Good!! Well, if you ever need help in one of your subjects, I'm sure Kyoya could help you!!"

"Stop volunteering me for things, please." Kyoya sounds like he wants to be there about as much as I do.

"You wouldn't help her?" Tamaki gives his friend a sad face.

Kyoya sighs and pushes up his glasses. "I would if she needed it, which I doubt she will. She's an honors student for a reason, you know."

"Thanks, senpai," I laugh, amused by their back-and-forth. "I'll keep that in mind."

Kyoya gives a small nod before returning his attention to his laptop, but Tamaki turns right back to me. "Why haven't you been eating with us everyday, Haruhi?"

I fumble around for an answer that won't hurt his feelings. "Well, er- that is, I... umm-"

"She has to deal with our antics after school everyday, and the twins are in her class, I assume she wants a break... for her mental health," Kyoya says, looking sideways at both me and Tamaki.

Tamaki gasps. "Mommy! How could you say such a thing?? My darling Haruhi doesn't think that!... Do you?"

 _Yes_.

"No, not at all," I reassure him quickly, and he beams at Kyoya. I look at Kyoya and give the slightest nod possible, and his mouth twitches into almost- almost- a genuine smile.

From beside me, Tamaki glances at my lunch with interest.

"Is that what commoners-"

"Usually bring for lunch?" The twins ask, finishing each other's sentences again.

"You know," I say, lacing my fingers together, "finishing each other's sentences is usually associated with a pair of lovers or a married couple."

Honey and Tamaki crack up laughing, Mori gives an amused chuckle, and I even get a smile out of Kyoya for that one. The twins are not fazed in the slightest, however. Hikaru wraps am arm around Kaoru's waist and pulls him closer, until they are too close for it to be interpreted as a sibling-like position.

"How do you know we aren't?" Hikaru asks in a low voice. Kaoru loops his arms around Hikaru's neck, drawing them closer together.

Kyoya rolls his eyes, not looking away from whatever he's so invested in on his laptop. "Alright, you two-"

"Save it for the club," Tamaki finishes.

"And Mommy and Daddy live up to their nicknames," I say as seriously as I can manage. Again, the whole table bursts into laughter... except Kyoya and Tamaki.

Kyoya looks at me for a moment, then at Tamaki, then murmurs under his breath, "I don't think I'm the one with my eyes on Tamaki, Miss Fujioka."

I feel a blush creep up my face. He thinks I have my eyes on Tamaki? What?? No. All the work finally got to Kyoya's brain. He's cracked. Just because I blushed uncontrollably when he was holding me... and couldn't speak correctly... and felt like a herd of rabid butterflies was in my stomach... and just because he's very attractive...

Oh, no. Kyoya might be right.

Tamaki looks over at me. "Are you alright, Haruhi? You went very quiet all of a sudden."

I wave him off. "Fine, I'm fine. Just," _come on Haruhi think of a good lie quick_ , "thinking of all the errands I have to run when I get home." _Good enough._  

And it's not fully a lie, either. I have to go grocery shopping, drop off Dad's latest paycheck at the bank, take the laundry down to the basement of the apartment complex... That's enough to make anyone go quiet, especially once you add homework in.

"Would you like some help? I could come with you, if you like," Tamaki asks sweetly. "We all could!"

"Can't," the twins say in unison. "Mom comes home from the Paris fashion show tonight."

"Business meeting," Kyoya says quickly.

"We have practice," Honey says, finishing his cake.

"Yeah," Mori agrees.

Tamaki pouts at all of them before looking back at me. "Well, I'm free. I could help."

I don't know how much help Tamaki would really be, but it might make it more fun at least. "Sure, senpai, I'd love for you to help me. Thanks!" I smile at him.

He squishes me in another right hug, babbling on and on about how cute and grateful his daughter is. The bell rings for us to go back to class, and everyone stands.

Just as we're leaving the room, the twins whisper in my ear. "Have fun playing house with the boss." I can feel my posture slump. What have I gotten myself into?

Seriously, what is wrong with these people?


	3. This May Have Been A Mistake

After the bell rings to dismiss us from our last class, I head to the Host Club as usual. From down the hall, I can hear loud chatter and clanging.

The voices sound like Tamaki and the twins, with an occasional bit added in from Honey.

The noise escalates as I walk down the hall, then there's a soft sound of a chair being pushed back and then-

Dead silence.

I stand there, baffled, for a moment, then have to put a hand over my mouth to stifle the giggles.

Kyoya must've stood up.

There's a low, collected voice speaking when I approach the doors.

"... And for the last time, _no_. Act your _age_ , you three."

"Boss started it!" the twins cry out indignantly as I open the door and slip inside.

"Did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"No! You shady twins started it by making those crude remarks about my daughter! I won't have anyone talk about her that way!"

The twins finally notice me standing there, and smile widely, glancing at Tamaki.

"Hey, Haruhi, did you tell Boss about the wedding yet?"

"Can't wait for the honeymoon in Paris..."

Tamaki smacks both the twins upside the head forcefully. "No shady twins will lay their hands on my daughter. Daddy says _no_!"

The twins and Tamaki somehow end up in a bit of a scuffle, and Kyoya sighs.

"Every day. Mori-senpai?"

Mori nods and yanks the twins away by their collars.

"That's enough, you two," Kyoya says, sounding thoroughly annoyed. "Leave assault and battery to the professionals."

"But he-"

"I don't care who started it. I'll finish it," Kyoya says, effectively cutting Hikaru off.

I have to smother a laugh at the look on Tamaki's face. He looks terrified of his best friend.

It's kind of an adorable face on him.

"You all will send me to an early grave," Kyoya mutters darkly, turning his attention back to his laptop.

Tamaki smiles sheepishly. "Sorry, Mommy."

Kyoya rolls his eyes. "Please, go annoy Haruhi instead of me."

Tamaki makes a pouting face at him, but comes over to me, looking mildly embarrassed.

"Sorry about... all that..."

I shrug. "It's fine. Why'd you get upset with them?"

Tamaki flushes slightly. "Well... they were saying crude things about you! No one is allowed to talk about my girl that way!"

'His girl?' I wonder. 'He thinks I'm his girl?'

Aloud, I say, "Well, that was sweet of you, but you didn't need to. As long as I know the comments aren't true, it doesn't really bother me."

"It bothers me," Tamaki says, in a nonchalant voice that sounds a touch forced. "I will protect your honor like a knight in shining armor!"

I find myself blushing faintly, looking away. "Well... thank you, senpai. That's very... noble of you."

Tamaki beams and walks over to his position for the opening of the doors.

I stay rooted to my spot, trying to fight the heat out of my face.

As Kyoya passes me to stand beside Tamaki, he gives a slight cough that sounds suspiciously like 'lovestruck.'

Shut up Kyoya. I hope you get trampled by rabid fangirls.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

As the last girls trickle out of the club room, Tamaki bounds over to me like an excited puppy.

"C'mon, Haruhi, let's go!"

"Okay," I say, grabbing my school bag. "Do you mind if we stop at the grocery store first? I don't want to be too late with the shopping."

Tamaki shrugs. "They're your errands. I'm just along to help."

"Great," I say, and no there are not butterflies in my stomach because I refuse to acknowledge them.

He flashes his heart-melting smile and walks out of the club room next to me.

Damn it, those are butterflies.

As we walk along the street to the small grocery store, Tamaki can't stop asking questions.

"So do you always walk to the store?"

"Most days, yes. Sometimes I'll ride my bike if I only need things that'll fit in my basket."

"Is this where you get the instant coffee?"

"Yeah, it's usually on sale here."

"Sale?"

Damn these rich people. "Cheaper than its normal price. It's a better deal that way."

He nods slowly, looking around as we get into a neighborhood that's less ritzy than Ouran and all the wealthy suburbs. "Is this your neighborhood?"

I nod, holding the door of the grocery store open for him. "Yep. I'm not far from home now."

He walks in, smiling at everything.

To keep him from wandering off too much, I tap his shoulder. "Let's go. I only need a couple things."

He takes the basket out of my hands and hangs it on the crook of his elbow. "Lead the way," he responds simply.

We walk around the grocery store, talking lightly. For once, Tamaki doesn't dominate the conversation- he goes quiet and listens as I tell stories about my neighborhood when I was growing up, or being really little with both my parents. I tell him about Dad, just in case they meet up.

My dad is rather unorthodox, and I wouldn't want his... eccentricities to startle Tamaki. Although, they're both playing the flamboyant 'father' figure...

We wrap up the shopping faster than I usually would have alone and head to the checkout. When the cashier totals everything up, I have a miniature heart attack. I was so busy talking, I didn't pay close attention to my budget.

'Oh God,' I panicked internally, 'Please, please, please let there be enough.' I opened my wallet slowly, digging through it and feeling my face flush dark red. This was mortifying.

I heard a quiet rustling and Tamaki slid his wallet out of the pocket of his slacks, handing over the immaculate, crisp bills.

"Here you are," he said, flashing the cashier a heart-melting smile.

She blushed and handing him the considerable amount of change- how much money had he given her...?

"Have a nice day," she said dreamily as we gathered up the grocery bags. I just nodded and quickly walked out of the store, still feeling the heat in my cheeks.

We walked in silence for a long time, my emotions rocking strangely.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki questioned. "Did I upset you?"

"You didn't have to pay for the groceries, senpai," I mumbled. "I could've done it myself."

He looked confused. "But... I was just trying to help. You seemed unsure if you had enough, and I didn't want you to be embarrassed if you... you know... if you hadn't had enough." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "It just seemed like the good thing to do."

Still feeling ashamed and greedy, I sighed. "Thank you," I said reluctantly. "I'll pay you back."

He waved me off nonchalantly. "Nah, don't worry about it. Consider this a small repayment of my club manipulating you all the time."

He was so calm and mature. This was a drastic change from the usual Tamaki at school.

"Are you sure? I can pay you back. Um, maybe not right now, but when I can get it, I will."

He waves me off, smiling. "Haruhi. It's fine, okay? What kind of father can't buy his daughter groceries once in a while?" He winks as I roll my eyes, going up the steps to the apartment.

He looks around. "Wow."

"What?"

"These apartments are cute."

"They're really small," I warned, opening the door.

He steps in after me, looking around our tiny but clean apartment.

"I like it," he exclaims decidedly as I start putting groceries away. "You can tell who it belongs to!"

"How?"

He shrugs. "Because it feels like home. And that means it's got to be yours, at least in some capacity."

I hide my blush by sticking my head in the fridge under the pretense of putting a few vegetables away. I hear a loud chirping noise and Tamaki makes a huffing noise.

"What's wrong, senpai?"

"Kyoya's mean," he pouts, showing me the screen.

A name in the top corner says _Kyo <3_, and there's a new message.

-'Tell Haruhi to send me an invoice for damage control after you inevitably break something.'

Uh oh. If Kyoya feels the need to state that up front, this may have been a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support with this story and sorry for the long gap between updates! Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated. I hope you have a lovely day.


End file.
